


Definitely Just a Cold

by mortenavida



Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Death, Consequences, Not Beta Read, Thanos snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It started with tremors and it ended in death -- but only those who Blipped were dying.(Bad Things Happen Bingo square N1 - Definitely Just a Cold)
Series: Jay's Bingo Collection [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Definitely Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few months before Far From Home came out, but that doesn't really matter as far as what's happening. There will be additional parts to this that I'll link to as I post them because this is not the end of this idea at all.
> 
> Also I think I'm too late to add it to the Bingo but wanted to include them because that's where the initial idea came from.

“Pete, you feeling okay?”

Peter looked up from the display in front of him, blinking away the spots in front of his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he had been working on the new suit, but it had to be hours considering the light outside had disappeared. He stretched a kink out of his neck and turned to smile at Happy.

“Yeah, feeling great. Why?”

Happy eyed him before shaking his head. “Your hands were shaking. Just making sure you aren’t overworking yourself.”

Looking at his hands now, Peter could see the slight tremor to them, but it didn’t seem too bad. He probably just had to eat or sleep. Both sounded good.

“Time for bed,” he told Happy with a grin. “Thanks, Happy.”

Peter grabbed a protein bar and headed to his room in the rebuilt Avengers facility. Aunt May knew he would be here for the weekend, so he didn’t bother checking in before drifting off to sleep.

\-----

The shaking never seemed to stop. After three days, Peter had to admit something was wrong, so he called Bruce in. If he could figure it out before Aunt May found out he was sick, it would make things easier. She tended to mother him too much if things were unknown even before the Blip.

“I don’t know,” Bruce said after the tests were done. “We never studied what the spider did to you initially, so I have nothing to base these off.”

“Maybe it’s just a cold?” Sam suggested from the corner. He took his new leadership position seriously, which meant he was there for every medical exam. “We don’t know how one would look on most of us because of enhancements, right?”

Peter just nodded, rubbing his arm nervously. A cold he could deal with, but this felt different. Not that he had a cold since becoming Spiderman, but his “Peter Tingle” should alert him, right?

Maybe.

\-----

Shaking turned into nosebleeds. Bruce kept him contained at the facility, but there wasn’t much he could do. Aunt May was brought in eventually to let her know, but it didn’t seem to matter in the end.

She had been having tremors and nosebleeds for weeks at that point.

\-----

Sam was next, followed by a few of the staff in the building. They weren’t the only ones; it spread through the world.

\-----

Bruce blamed himself when those who Blipped started to die. He kept going over his own Snap, trying to recall if he had a stray thought that had ruined everything.

Peter tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault. Standing next to Aunt May’s body as she died, that was all he could repeat.

“This isn’t your fault, Dr. Banner.”

\-----

Peter stopped reassuring Bruce when Sam died. He outright avoided him when MJ and Ned died next.

\-----

Each city had its own Blip Dump. Nobody wanted to cremate the bodies in case whatever they had could be released in the air, so the dead were stored in airtight facilities until scientists could figure things out.

\-----

Peter could _feel_ when his body was about to go. He hated his “Peter Tingle.”

\-----

Not even a year after the Blip, most of those who came back were dead.

“It wasn’t just a cold,” Peter wrote to Bruce before finding his way to the facility Aunt May was at.

When he died, he wanted to be with her.

\-----

It wasn’t a cold. It was much, much worse.


End file.
